Happy Valentine's Day
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: We are in Valentine's month in my country (Valentine's Day is celebrated on the 12th of June), so I decided to give you a gift. Here are a few stories about how some couples got together or not.
1. Don't you love us?

_**Hi, Guys!**_

 _ **How are you doing?**_

 _ **Thank you for stopping by!**_

 _ **The first story is about one of the most popular ships on this TV show and one of my favorites too.**_

* * *

She had learned that something was wrong when she had overheard Zay and Maya conversation as she came back to her bedroom with snacks for Maya and her. It goes against his grain to come in through her window, and whenever he did that because of their friends his action was always followed by several apologies. But that Saturday afternoon he was serious and at no time had he meant to say that.

Zay had overheard their conversation when he went to meet Smackle for his particular chemistry class that she was teaching him that semester like he always does after the Science Club meeting she and Farkle attended and his football practice. Zay had not heard much of their conversation since as soon as he realized that something was wrong he had turned away and hidden in the corner so he could watch the couple standing in the middle of the hallway. He had said that he had seen Smackle holding tightly into her books when she told Farkle that they were done. Farkle had tried to say something, but she had cut him off, saying that they were both too smart to know that things were not as they thought, and it was time to the face that they only saw themselves as friends and there were no more reasons for lies between them, since they both know how they really feel.

Riley had tried to call Farkle, but he didn't want to talk to anyone or at least not to her since he had been texting with Maya since yesterday when he had not hit her back after the moment he said he would not meet her for their study session. Riley had asked Maya to tell Farkle they were coming over that night and as soon as he knew who they mean he had told her he would not be home.

On Sunday Riley was already tired of this silent treatment. She knew he had received all her texts, but had chosen not to open them and text her back then when Maya left that night, Riley had walked out her window and headed for an of the largest buildings in the New York City. Getting in was easy because the guard already knew her because of the several times she showed up there and he always said that he would never fail to remember a sunshine like her. Walking into his apartment was even easier because as soon as Mr. Gomes had greeted her he'd asked her if she was hungry or thirst and then she'd said she was good, he told her that Farkle was in his bedroom and if she needes anything just let him know.

She found him sitting on the floor near the huge glass wall of his bedroom in the dark, he had turned around when he heard her close the door, he was surprised to see her standing there.

"Riley? Why are you doing here?"

"Hi! I was just wondering how are you doing today? You've kind of been ignoring me lately. "

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy."

"What's going on, Farkle?"

"Nothing, everything is fine."

He said turning to the window where he could see a large part of the city. Riley put her purse on his bed and joined him at the window, remaining silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Riley."

Riley turned to him who keeps his eyes on the horizon.

"You know you can count on me for everything, Farkle?"

"I know!"

He said still avoiding look her.

"Farkle, we're friends and friends should tell each other everything, right?"

He didn't say anything that made Riley sigh in frustration.

"Please, Farkle! Talk to me!"

"There's nothing to say. She broke up with me and that's it. "

"Why? You two seem doing fine, you even told her you loved her. "

"I never said that, Riley."

"You said you're more than liking her."

"And I was, honestly, but I never said that I loved her."

"Farkle, I know it's hard to deal with this broke up, but maybe there's a way of fixing things between you and Smackle."

"There is not coming back for us, Riley"

"Of course there is! If you really love each other, fate will bring you together again."

She heard his hurt laugher.

"You still believe in you and Lucas, even after all these years, have not you?"

They had broken up in the freshman year after she learned she was going to London, but when her mom had made her mind and decided to stay in New York, they never said a word about come back together again. Maybe, they believed they were back in that unofficial thing like they had before on middle school, but she realized that none of them were struggling to get themselves together, so it was no surprise to her when he started dating a girl from his English class. Her first boyfriend after that was in the sophomore year, and he was a nice guy, but she felt lost when she was with him because he was a way more advanced level in that business, since Lucas had always been a respectful guy with her.

How does she feel about Lucas? He was an important part of her life and she loves him. Perhaps not as much as she did before, and maybe she had learned to love him the right way for them as a friend. She was not going to lie and say she had not been jealous of his ex-girlfriends because with football he had gotten more female fans who would do anything for him, more than she had done. And as time went by she realized that the problem was not him dating, but the girls he wanted to date, they were all superficial and did not care about his friends, always keeping him away from them.

She and Maya had a conversation a few nights ago when they were talking about his newest girl, Maya had told her not to worry that he would come back to her as soon as he realized how stupid choices he was making while he has someone special like Riley Matthews right next to him. Riley had told her that she did not see him like that anymore and that surprised Maya, and as soon as she had said what was really the problem Maya had told her that it was normal for them to want to date someone new, and maybe they will never be as close as they are today, but you can always count on each other. And maybe that has to do with the fact that Josh ended up their game because he wanted to date a girl he had met in one of his classes two years ago. Riley found herself saying that she would not mind if her best friend and Lucas decided to go out and Maya had got nervous at hearing her words before laughing at her friend's craziness.

She knew that Maya would deny it, most of the time those conversations about Lucas' love life started was Maya, and was she the one that was most hostile to those girls, and how the passage of time Riley had realized that maybe it meant something that her best friend refused to assume.

That confirmation had been at a party last week when she had seen Lucas and Maya in the kitchen. At first, she thought it was just one of their fights when Maya had pulled him closer and said something serious staring deeply into his eyes, but that had taken more time than enough, and as soon as Lucas had bent down to kiss her, Maya had pushed him away and run into the backyard.

Then she could safely say that Riley and Lucas were a chapter of her life that she had left behind, but she could not tell when this had happened and she wondered if anyone could tell when it was exactly the time that they had fallen out of love with someone.

"I believe that when something is meant to be it will be, no matter how many time it takes, it could take seconds, minutes, hours, days, months or years. But if it isn't meant to be, you should be grateful for everything you have learned from that person because that person has prepared you for something better to come. "

"So you still hoping that you and Lucas will come back together."

"I'm just grateful to have him as my first boyfriend and all the things we went through together. But I can not say what will happen in the future, but I don't see myself in that position in his future and I think we can both see this, don't we, Farkle? "

She saw him bite his bottom lip.

"She told me not to tell you. She asked me not to talk about it with you because she is uncertain about how she feels and how you feel about them."

"I want her to be happy, and if he makes her happy, I can only hope she doesn't take so long to say it."

They were silent.

"We're going to figure it out. You helped me when I most needed, so let me do the same for you. "

"It's not necessary, Riley."

"If you like her, fight for her, Farkle!"

"She doesn't like me, Riley. I've noticed that a couple of months after she started doing those classes."

Riley had looked at him not understanding what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the only person with who she feels comfortable to be with."

"What do you mean?"

"She likes Zay."

"Zay? Our Zay? "

Farkle nodded and Riley felt utterly lost because she had not seen it happen.

"She had told me that she was feeling something different when he was around, and then she had kissed him in their last private lesson she had given him just to confirm it."

Riley felt betrayed at that moment because no one had bothered to tell her about it.

"Zay did not tell me anything."

"Smackle asked him not to say, and seems he's good at keeping secrets when they're important."

"I'm so sorry, Farkle! This must be hard for you, I know how much you like her."

Farkle sighed and shook his head negatively.

"Do you know what's the problem? I should feel something, but I feel nothing."

"Maybe you're still taking in what happened, this is normal..."

Farkle cut her off.

"She told me that she kissed him and I did not feel anything. I should feel something, something bad, but I did not feel it, Riley. Will I ever be able to understand that?"

"If one day you understand how feelings work you can bet that there will be a queue at your door so you can help people understand them."

"Sorry, I mean do I ever will be able to feel anything? Or just feelings is not something that was made for me."

"Of course you do, Farkle. You own feelings so pure... "

"She said I never really liked her. Not like someone, I'd like to be in a relationship with."

"Of course you do, Farkle."

"She said that we ended up together because we both admired the intelligence in our partners; we both have an acceptable aesthetic appearance; we both have big plans for ourselves, and we were both trying to understand what feelings were supposed to be. But it's never been about feelings because we don't have that spark that everyone talks about when we're alone."

"Maybe you have not gotten to that phase yet."

"We dated for over three years, Riley. When would that phase come in? Shouldn't those sparks be present from the beginning? "

"You are not like everyone. Every relationship has its pace, its chemistry. You should not compare your relationship to other relationships."

"Did you and Lucas kiss, Riley?"

Farkle turned to her curiously.

"Yeah, We did when we were alone. Okay, that was not often because my dad did not leave us alone."

She said confused.

"We didn't, we never did it. The only kisses between us were on the cheek since Smackle did not feel comfortable otherwise. And suddenly she kissed him."

"I must confess that I am surprised because you two are the most curious people that I know, and if there was someone who could go further in this way in our group, these people would be you."

Farkle laughed at his friend's supposition.

"Your dad did not teach us about supposing?"

Riley found herself laughing.

"You are right!"

"Do you know what's the problem?" He looked at her uncertainly. "She said she always knew that I would never love her, maybe I would like her, but never love her."

"Why?"

"She told me that I like someone else, and if I really into someone else, shouldn't I supposed to know that?"

"Why did she say that, Farkle? Who is the person she thinks you're into?"

"I've always said to you and Maya that I'll always love you two equally, don't I?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it."

"Smackle said that I could not promise this because I would be lying since I could never love you and Maya in the same way."

"But you love us." Farkle took a deep breath looking down at the city. "Don't you love us, Farkle?"

"She said I don't. I don't do it."

"Why would she say that, Farkle?" Said Riley confused. "Wait! Do you like Maya?"

"Maya?"

He looked at her confused.

"You were never happy when other guys came close to her. You two apparently decided to keep secrets from me..."

"I don't like Maya!" He said cutting her off as if that were the most absurd thing he had heard "Not in that way."

"It's okay if you like her..."

"Riley, I don't like her."

"So, who do you like?" She said confused. "I can't think of anyone, Sarah?"

"Riley, stop!"

"I just want to..." then reality hit her. "Farkle, do you like me?"

Farkle kept his eyes locked on the window, avoiding to look at her. He had said nothing and Riley was willing to hit him so he would say something, so he could deny it.

"She said I do. I like you."

"This isn't about what Smackle says, this is about how you truly feel, Farkle!"

"I don't know. I never thought about it." Farkle looked at his hands "I've always loved you for the person you are, finding someone like you is a rarity these days. You're so beautiful and this is not just about appearances because I had not noticed how you look until the day Smackle made me look at you and Maya in a different way. I honestly always thought that you would be by my side when I could rule the world when we were kids, but I always knew that you would never see me as something more than just a friend, since I was never attractive to you like Lucas is. I'm just the smart weird boy with an equally weird name that you can call your friend."

"I hated seeing you suffer like that when we got back from Texas and I wondered how no one could see how unhappy you were. I just wanted you to go back to being who you are. I hope you have forgiven me for what happened on New Year's Eve, but that was the right thing to do for all of us; and if I had not done that maybe you would never have the chance to really date Lucas because I know you, and I know you would try to do everything to forget him, even if it would cost you your happiness and I don't want to live in a world where Riley Matthews isn't happy."

Farkle looked back at the window. Riley stared at him uncertainly what to say. She had to be honest, he'd never been more than a friend to her; a person she could trust at any moment.

"Smackle said it was all because I wanted your happiness above anything, above even to Maya's confusion, but I don't agree with her because if I had not done what I did maybe it would all be even more confusing now."

"One thing I know all about, after all these years deciding which is the right way to love you, I realized today that I do not know how I really feel about you, Riley."

They were silent. Riley was confused, the possibility that Farkle had feelings for her frightened her because she can't say it back to him. Okay, she had never questioned his feelings for him since he was her friend, one of the friends she could count on the most, who was always paying attention to her and knew when something was bothering her more than her boyfriends. But she could not deny that he had changed much over the years in the physical aspect and maybe if she did not know him as she knows him now, maybe she would think of going out with him.

So that idea popped into her head. That was so stupid and she knew that if she stopped and think about it she would never do that. Her eyes fallen on the blond-boy next to her, his eyes still trapped in the city below them and then she put her hand on his chin making him look at her confused. Riley knelt next to him and cupped his face before kissing him gently. This was strange, she could not deny it, but she was a kind of good stranger way. His soft lips were against hers and Farkle had apparently frozen in place, not knowing what to do. She pulled away and Farkle looked at her even more confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"I do not know, maybe it would help you somehow."

She said nervously getting up.

"That was different."

He said trying to find a word to describe it, Riley smiled nervously and went to her purse.

"I'd better go, my dad..."

She could not finish what she was saying because as soon as she had turned to say something she had bumped into him. Riley held on to his shirt to keep herself from falling, she felt his hands gripping her waist and as soon as she felt stable Riley lifted her face to be able to look at him. His blue eyes locked on hers and she could not move anymore. Her brain told her to move, but her body seemed stuck there, the intensity of his blue eyes on her made her legs go limp and then she watched him, in slow motion, bending down.

He kissed her gently and Riley found herself doing the same. Her hands went to his neck bringing him down and Farkle's hands went to her hair, stopping at the nape of her neck bringing her even closer, giving gentle tugs in her hair. Riley felt her legs wobble as that comfortable warmth invaded her body. That kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced. What she had felt on her first kiss on the subway with Lucas did not come close to what she felt with this kiss with Farkle, and she thought that she had learned how to like someone with her first boyfriend.

Farkle apart their lips and Riley found herself bringing him back to the kiss and she could feel him smile for a few seconds against her lips before they returned to the kiss.

This was perfect until a knock on the door made them apart, Mr. Gomez had walked into the room asking if they would like something to drink and Riley could see the shadow of a smile behind the butler's serious posture, and she wondered how long he was watching them there. Farkle had looked at her waiting for her answer, and Riley found herself saying no, that it was too late and that she had to go home; dismissing Farkle's offer of a ride to her home.

So there was Riley Matthews daydreaming about the kiss she had shared with Farkle Minkus something she never thought she would do in her life. If someone had told her how much she would enjoy kissing Farkle Minkus, she would have laughed and pretended to throw up because Farkle was only her smart and weird friend, but now, maybe, he could be something more than just her friend.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reaching here!_**

 ** _I have to confess that I almost gave up on writing all my stuff, then I must apologize for the quality of these stories._**

 ** _I got some bad news at the end of May and it really gets me feeling down, it is something related to the health of a person that I love very much and it's so serious and frustrating because I can't do anything about it, I'm so scared._**

 ** _Have or do yourself a great weekend!_**

 ** _See ya later!_**


	2. Oh, no!

**Hi guys!**

 **How are you doing today?**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Thank you for stopping by!**

 **Thanks for your Reviews! I was going to say something but I'm out of time, I have to be presentable in thirty minutes to go out (maybe I'll see a Lucas Friar around here (I'm going to a rodeo)) So maybe next time.**

 **I'm looking forward to the next chapter of This is a love story, let's just say there's going to be a lot of confusion for some couples there(** **I can't believe I wrote that** **).**

 ** _(I have to remind myself to reread this later)_**

* * *

 _ **Boys do that**_

He had been thinking about it since the last time she had slept there. They were together for two years and they knew each other over seven; and even though some people might think he should wait a little longer, Zay knows it is the right time. He already knew what's her faults, limitations, and qualities, and she seemed to like him enough to accept his lack of intelligence.

So the plan was to do something special for the next weekend, he would have done it this week if she had not been so busy. As soon as lunchtime had come, he'd called her and told her he'd pick her up as soon as she got off of work, but she'd said she might not be able to see him that weekend, however, if anything change she would let him know.

The problem with you trying to surprise someone like Smackle is that most of the time she already knows something is up. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she is always so focused on watching closely every single detail of everything that hardly something escapes her attention, but this time he could not let anything ruin his surprise. He would use Riley to find out which ring Smackle would like to get, which was no problem as Riley was always daydreaming about the possibility of her boyfriend proposer her. Dinner could be in some fancy restaurant or at a picnic at sunset, but he should consider something like a visit to the Science Museum or maybe NASA.

Zay opened the door of his house and smelled the unmistakable scent of lavender in the house, which meant she was there. He should be upset that she did not let him know that she would come over so he would pick her up, but he knows her too much to know that she does whatever she wants whenever she wants it. She's always been like that.

"Honey, I'm home!"

He found himself letting her know he was there while he undoes his tie. He hated that, but it was what he had to endure for being a manager of a company responsible for taking care of their celebrity's well-being. That was all he liked, a lot of gossips, lots of crap under the rug and cool parties.

"You're home early!" He heard her yell from the kitchen "Go take a shower while I'm finishing dinner."

"Are you really cooking?"

He said worried.

"I am. You should have a little more faith in me! Did you forget that I'm taking those cooking classes on Tuesday night?"

"I didn't forget. It's just that you were probably more interested in other things during the lesson than in the preparation of food."

"You need to see how their stove is how they did the gas installation to..."

"Okay, I'm going to shower up!"

"Do not use the bedroom's bathroom, let's say it isn't working again."

"What happened this time? I will take a look."

"No!" He heard her say it louder "We will take care of it later, now you're going to take your shower because dinner is almost ready. I put your stuff in the bathroom down here."

"What happened there?"

"Nothing really very important, don't worry! Now go take a shower!"

As soon as he had taken his shower he noticed that Smackle had chosen a more social outfit and he wondered if he had forgotten something. He didn't remember, would they have a visit and he'd completely forgotten about that? But Smackle had said she'd be busy all day and probably would not come over, so he was more confused and with no clue.

Zay headed for the kitchen in search of some hint and then he found the table setting with flowers and candles, all that stuff looked like they will have a romantic dinner. He was screwed, had he forgotten their anniversary? But it was still a few months before that day, and he was even more confused.

Smackle showed up in his field of vision holding a roast. She was beautiful in a cutie flowered dress that hugged her curves giving her a romantic and sensual look. The lack of her glasses had caught his eyes, he loves when she wore them because her glasses made her even more attractive to him. Smackle smiled at him as she set the baking dish on the counter and headed toward him.

"Good evening!"

Zay wrapped his arms around her giving a gentle kiss on her lips and then stepped back a little to take a good look at her.

"You look stunning" He approached her neck taking a deep breath in and laying a gentle kiss there "and nice-smelling too!"

She pushed him aside for a moment, giving him a light kiss.

"You're not too bad!"

She slid her hand down his shirt.

"That smells good! I'm sorry, did I forget something?"

He said walking away, Smackle smiled and then looked at him seriously.

"Yes, you forgot!"

"Damn, I'm sorry, babe!"

He said feeling guilty.

"I'm not going to put the trash out again! Are you hear me?"

She said seriously trying not to laugh at his worried face, Zay squints his eyes giving her a dirty look before laughing.

"So, why did you do all this?"

He said gesturing to the table.

"I just wanted to do something special, like what they do in those movies that Riley watches."

"I'm sorry, I should be more romantic!"

He said uncertainly and Smackle smiled.

"You know I don't care about it! Are you hungry?"

He smirked looking at her up and down.

"A little bit starving."

Smackle narrowed her eyes and slapping his arm which made him laugh.

The dinner was surprisingly good, and Zay kept praising her for having improved so much. For dessert Smackle had made brownies, but it was not just one brownie, it was the Babineaux's brownie, and Zay found himself in a difficult situation because Smackle could never do it as good as his mom's do.

"Sorry, I think I''m going to skip dessert."

"Why?"

"Do you really think that I do not know what you're doing here?" Smackle looked at him in surprise. "I can't do this!" and then she was hurt. "I can't lie and say yours is as good as my mom's." Smackle looked at him confused "But if I tell you the truth, you're going to be upset and I don't want it."

"Are you talking about the brownie?"

She said confused.

"Of course, what else would it be?"

Smackle laughed.

"Shut up! it's just a brownie and I counted on your mother's help."

She said going to the kitchen.

"But eating this brownie is not so simple as this, there is a ritual." Smackle opened the freezer "You need homemade vanilla ice cream..."

Smackle held out the ice cream pot and placed it on the counter.

"How did you get this?"

"Let's just say I know someone who has what it takes to do this."

"But..."

"The chocolate syrup is missing."

She said cutting him off putting the chocolate syrup on the counter.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm..." Said he thinking a little "you with all that over you."

"I can consider it."

"Then I'll be looking forward to it for all my life!"

Zay laughed, Smackle placed his piece on the plate and sat down in front of him putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hands to watching him eat it.

"Are not you going to get one?"

"I'll as soon as you try it."

"You know I don't work with that kind of pressure."

"Eat!"

Zay cut the piece of brownie with the spoon, keeping his gaze on her and Smackle smiled anxiously. He stared at the spoon moving it slowly until the inevitable happened. He could not deny that it was good, but it isn't like his mom's brownies, because she had a secret and she would not tell it to anyone except to people of his family.

"So?"

"It's good, it's not like my mom's brownies, but it's good!"

He said taking another spoon out of his piece of brownie.

"But I did it the way she told me!"

Said the frustrated brunette.

"Whoa, baby!" he said, placing his hand over hers doing circular moves with his index finger on her hand "She has a special trick, but she only gives it to family members. "

Zay smiled friendly, returning to his piece of brownie. In his third spoon, he had noticed something was wrong, the spoon had touched something hard inside the brownie, his eyes fall on something golden that was hidden inside the piece of brownie. Zay looked at her in confusion, then with his hands, he tried to catch whatever she had knocked over there.

"Honey, there's something on your brownie."

"Is there?"

She said curious as she knelt on the chair to get closer to him. Zay picked up the little plastic whom shouldn't be on the brownie, there was a golden ring inside it and then his eyes fell on Smackle.

"What's that?" He said confused "What does this mean?" Smackle smiled "Oh no, you did not!"

"Zay, we're..."

"No! No way! You're not going to do it! "

Smackle frowned and gave him a dirty look.

"Zay..."

"la, la, la!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Are you saying something? I can't hear you! "

Irritated, Smackle bit her lower lip.

"I'm Pregnant!"

She screamed while he was talking and that made him look at her and shut up as soon as his brain take in that information.

"What?"

"Zay, we've known each other for many years and it might be too soon for this, but I've been thinking on it and I've realized that I like us, I like how we work. I know I still have a lot to work on and I understand if you do not want to, but I know you accept me the way I am and love me with all my faults. You just make it easier every day with all of your different ways of seeing how life is, and I know maybe I'm not your ideal match" she said uncertainly "that you could have any woman more beautiful, funny... "

"Cut that crap up, Smackle!" He said, standing up and walking toward her, pulling her closer to him. "You're perfect! I'm so lucky to have you in my life. When would such a clever, beautiful, smart, sexy woman like you want a dumb like me by her side? I'm so lucky that you chose me."

"Do you want to start a family with me?"

She said uncertainly.

"I would love to start a family with you. That's all I ever wanted. "

Zay laid a light kiss on her lips.

"So will you marry me?"

She said taking the ring. Zay smiled at her, his eyes shine as she had never seen them shine before.

"Of course I'll! I want you Smackle, just you!"

Smackle smiled holding his hand; she placed the ring on his finger and gave him a peck and then hugged him. Zay walked away and bent down to kiss her belly.

"So we're going to have a baby, huh?"

Smackle smiled at him.

"We're going to, someday."

"Wait! So you're not pregnant? "Smackle gestured negatively." Did you lie to me?"

He said, moving away indignantly.

"You wouldn't shut up."

"So you thought it was fair to fool me?"

"Would you let me talk?"

"No!"

"Sorry, it's too late now!"

"I was planning everything to propose you next week."

"I know. It's not my fault that you've taken so long."

"I'm rethinking your propose right now."

"Oh, you wouldn't! If you do that we will be over and there will be no way for you to get a yes from me after that. "

He folded his arms.

"It's the guys who should propose their girlfriends in marriage, there is no other way."

"I'm a grown-up, independent woman, I don't care about these shit!"

"I know, a grown woman? So, who was trying to trape me a few minutes ago? "

"So you agreed on to marry me just because I supposedly was pregnant?"

She looked at him hostile.

"No! Were you here in the part I said I was going to propose you? Right after you say about your fake pregnancy. "

Smackle turned her back to him as she headed toward his bedroom.

"Smackle!"

He said worriedly going after her, but she asked him to not follow her and it made him even more nervous thinking she was angry with him, even if he is the only one who got the right to be angry. The sound of her high heels against the floor caught his attention, Smackle came into the kitchen with a small black box stopping in front of him.

"What is this?"

He said curious looking at the box.

"Will you open it or not?"

Smackle smiled mysteriously, his hands went to the lid of the box to open it and then a pair of handcuffs popped inside the box. His hands went to the cold metal pulling it out of the box, Zay looked at her who kept a mischievous grin.

"I think you've been a bad girl, lately."

Smackle left the box on the table turning to him, placing her hands on the fabric of his shirt sliding them a few inches before stopped her hands, and grabbing his shirt pulling him closer to her, her lips just inches from his lips as she was staring at his eyes.

"I think you're being a bad boy. A bad boy who deserves to be punished. So if you do not mind, follow me, I have a little surprise for you in your bedroom."

She said it in her best sensual voice and Zay's head began to be invaded by dirty thoughts. Smackle pulled away from him smirking and strode toward the bedroom moving her hips provocatively, which made Zay quickly blow out the candles and then run to meet her there.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Have a great week!**

 **See you around!**


	3. Friends with Benefits

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _How are you doing?_**

 ** _Sorry, I've been too distracted these past few days and I couldn't even write. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter of This is a Love Story, but I have not finished writing it yet. The next few stories to update will be: Can you keep a secret? and the already forgotten You must be her._**

* * *

 ** _Friends with benefits_**

You are nothing, just friends. Friends who visit each other every month, even if she lives on the other side of the country and you on the other coast. Friends who sometimes share a couple of kisses and then wake up in the same bed without making things weird between you two in the next morning when you need to talk about that.

There's no reason for her to act like that, no reasons to make you sleep on your one couch in your own home just because you talked to another woman the night before. It was nothing serious; that meant nothing, the girl thought you were attractive and you thought she was too, so she took you to a more reserved place kissing you there then and you found yourself doing the same in the corner of that nightclub. Apparently, no one would see what happened, but she saw, and after watching you two she left the nightclub alone.

You did not say anything when you saw her dancing with that guy a few hours before her little show, he was so proud to have her for that night and you could see his possessives hands wrapped around her as he kissed her neck. You were not obliged to watch them from your table, maybe it was your fault for rejecting her when she asked you to dance with her a bit, but that did not mean she could dance like that with that guy or any other guy.

That girl was interesting; she was funny and an incredibly good kisser and you could see you taking her to somewhere then you could let that spark turn into a real wildfire, but over time you had noticed that it wasn't so interesting and you weren't really into doing something with her.

As soon as you got a cab you had texted her asking where she was, but she clearly ignored you and at that moment you knew you got a problem. The confirmation came when you had tried to walk in your bedroom and found the door was locked, you had called her to open it, but she had ignored you again.

The deal was that you two could go out with whoever you want, but you know that not one of you was actually doing it and it wasn't for lack of people interested in both, because you had rejected women more beautiful than her and you could see the comments of guys on her pages that sometimes make you want to punch each one of them.

The first time something had happened between you and her was on her prom night. When they were just sophomore students you had sworn that you'd take her and her friends to a college party as soon as they got graduated from high school. Eventually, there would be a party on your brotherhood in that same night and she had chosen that exact night to make you keep your promise. You knew your brother would freak out if he found out his daughter would be at a college party, even if she was not as young or as innocent as she was before. Yes, that innocent part had changed when you had caught your niece and her new boyfriend (at least you believe that the Charlie boy was her boyfriend) when you had come by surprise at your brother's house and had been traumatized by what you had heard and seen there.

She had accepted the ask from the most annoying guy in her school, just to be able to get rid of him as soon as the prom was over since he did not need to know where you were taking her and her friends. In the end, you left Riley and her boyfriend in the living room talking, Maya and Lucas went to the place where people were playing some party games, most for Maya's will than Lucas' will. And then there was Missy, the only one who was alone and you kind of did not want her to feel left over for being the only one single between her friends.

She has chosen the way who led her to the kitchen where the drinks were being served. You told her that she should not take too much of that alcohol since you would already be in trouble because they were there. Then came her jokes and you had pretended to be offended when she made fun of you just then you could see her standing her victory grin.

It all started with just an innocent cup and then you'd lost track of how many you two had after it. You were so involved in her conversation and you realized that this was the first time you two were really talking to each other, and she was even funny. She asked you to dance with her and you led her into the living room in the middle of all those couples. With the dance, you had begun to get a sense of her body and you blamed the alcohol for the response your body gave to her when thoughts not too pure started going through your head.

Missy was tired and thirsty, so you had taken her to the kitchen and denied her another cup of beer, saying that she should quench her thirst with water, but she had tried to persuade you and you had given in to her will, even if that voice within you told you not to do that. She had already finished her new cup of beer sitting on the counter when you ran out of subject, Missy had been staring at you in silence and you could not look away from her, more precisely from her lips that every second seemed to get closer to you, and then you had realized that you actually were the one who came close to her. Your hands stopped on her thigh and you could feel how soft her skin was under your hand. Her eyes fell on your hands for a few seconds and then she looked at you; your eyes returned to her lips in time to see her moisten them.

You felt your hand move, but actually, she had moved her legs so you would come even closer, then the little distance between you had ceased to exist. One of your hands went to her face caressing it and Missy leaned in your direction, your lips just a few inches from hers. Your fingers skimmed over her lips before your hands had cupped her face and you finally kissed her.

That was unlike anything you had ever experienced. In all those years you had never experienced anything like that in a kiss with any of those girls you had, and there were a lot of them. You could never describe what that feels like, her lips were so soft and delicate against your lips and your tongues were dancing a so slow and sensual dance that you felt dizzy.

That kiss did not last long enough, because you wanted more and more of her kisses, you didn't want it, you needed more of it. Your eyes met her hazel eyes and a smile appeared on her lips and you felt smiling back too; and before you could do anything you heard your names being called when your niece's boyfriend had let you know they were leaving because Maya wasn't feeling good.

It was just a kiss, but it did not leave your head for days. You wanted one more, but you two were never alone and it frustrated you. Then she had got into a three-year relationship with a jerk who did not deserve a second of her attention. You saw him cheating on her at least five times and sometimes she was at the same party he'd make out with those girls. You had asked her why she was still with him and she had told you that she likes him; that it was just a complicated phase; that he had said he would change, and then in a few days she was drunk at your place (because that was the address that she always remembered) in tears because he had cheated on her again.

She'd kissed you one of those times. You were in your bed when she told you that she was tired of his shit; she deserved better than him and you agreed with her because you had said that to her at least a thousand times. She looked at you for a few seconds and then got up, kneeling on the bed going towards you; then you looked at her without understanding what she was doing until she wrapped her arms around your neck and sat on your lap. Her lips were against your few seconds later and in a few seconds those sensations were back even stronger. Your hands were firmly at her waist as she moved her hips against yours urgently, your body immediately responding to her moves and you can't help a moan let your lips while your body was ready for what would happen next, but you knew what she was doing and you did not want to be part of her little revenge. And even though your body was screaming that you needed her, you turned her on the bed, getting on top of her and before she could do anything you pulled away. She looked at you in frustration, not understanding your reaction and then you had told her that you were willing to keep on it when she gets sober enough to go that road, and as long as she did not use it as a dirty revenge because the only thing she would win with it would be to lose you.

Missy woke up the next day feeling like crap and you were there with a special for her hangover. You did not talk about what had happened that night and over the course of days, you realized that she had finally learned and didn't come back to him.

She was bored and the movie was way too boring. It was what she said before kissing you in the early hours of Valentine's Day. Riley and Charlie were probably together and in a few hours she would find out she was getting engaged; Maya and Lucas were in Texas for his cousin's wedding, then you two were left with nothing to do on that weekend. Missy had asked you how long it's been since the last time you got laid since you were always around her and she'd never seen you with anyone. Of course, you refused to answer it, but she had insisted a lot and you heard four months slip for your mouth and then she asked how you could handle it, and you indignant had looked at her after she asked it, so she had laughed at you.

She had told you that she was missing get that kind of intimacy with someone and she hadn't yet been able to take that step with someone else, and then Missy had suggested it to you: when you both are into it, you could have sex. She said that it has nothing to do with feelings, it is just pure physical needs and both could go out with whoever you want to, and if you want to stop it when you find someone who you want to be with you just need let the other know it. You said no as soon as that idea had come out of her mouth and she'd asked if you didn't think that she is attractive and then you said that she is. She'd asked if you'd ever thought of her in that way so you'd lied to her because you'd never let her know that you had fantasized with her so many times. Missy had told you to think about it, but apparently, she wasn't too patient because she had kissed you a few hours after she said that and then this time you couldn't hold back.

She was like a drug to you, the kind that made you feel like you were on a holiday in paradise, that got you so addictive that you always would be crawling back to her for more. Then you realized that you need more and more of her every time. You spent all night lost in each other, and when the sun came up you felt as if it wasn't enough, but in a couple hours after that, you saw her slipping through your fingers.

You would have to move, that meant that whatever you and she had got into that night it would end up there when you left. But you were wrong since that wasn't what happened because when you stepped into New York for the first time after your move on she was all you wanted, and your niece had even considered the fact that you would be dating someone since you weren't spending enough time with your family.

It was just sex. You like the way she feels around you and she likes the way you feel on her, at least that's what you always say to yourself, even though sex is not as present as it was in the past and the fact that you just like being around her in any way; you can't deny that you like her kisses and her caresses, you like sleep cuddling to her and you miss doing that when she isn't around.

You can't deny that now she is part of your plans; that everything you think of doing is her the first person who you let know about what do you want; it's her the person that you always ask for advice and tells when everything is going wrong. If you were honest with yourself and analyzed everything that happened in the last few years you could say that you two were a couple, even though neither of you said a word about being one. And being honest you can see yourself by her side in a month, in a year, in five years, in ten years. And that's when you realized that maybe that wouldn't happen if you don't make a move because right now you're losing her.

The sound of something hitting the floor had made you awaken in a jump up on the couch, you heard her curse next to you what made you stand up to know if she was okay. She was kneeling on the floor trying to pick up all the pieces of the jar that your mom had given to you with only one her hands while the other was in her mouth. You could see her suitcase lying on the floor just a few steps from where she was.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at you and you can see how angry she was.

"Great!"

She said quickly getting up, giving up on taking care of the mess she had made. You noticed that she had got a small cut in her hand in an attempt to put the pieces together, and then Missy walked toward her suitcase with steady steps.

"Where are you going?"

She laughed.

"Home."

She straightened her suitcase with one hand while keeping the other one against her mouth.

"But wouldn't you leave on the weekend?"

"I changed my mind!"

Missy looked at her hand and groaned annoyed, then walking toward the room and you followed her.

"Why?"

You saw her walk into the bathroom in a hurry.

"Because I want to!"

She said opening the bathroom cabin tightly, you lean against the doorframe with your arms folded as you watched her searching for a bandage.

"Why do you want to?"

"Fuck you!"

She said annoyed, finding the bandage and slamming the door so hard that you were afraid of the mirror would break. Missy shut her eyes, taking a deep breath for a few seconds before opening her hazel eyes again. You saw her facing herself in the mirror before she looked at you through it.

"Why are you so pissed off about that? It was you who was dancing like that with him!"

Missy turned to face you and you could see her starting to turn red.

"You said that you didn't want to dance with me. We were just dancing, nothing more than just dancing. And it wasn't me who had my tongue in someone's throat!"

You laughed when the image of him rubbing himself against her popped up in your head.

"You were just dancing!" You could hear the irony in your voice and she gets even more upset "He was rubbing himself on you. He kissed you and you did nothing, nothing to stop that!"

She gave you a dirty look.

"When did this happen? Because I don't remember kissing anyone."

"He kissed your neck and I could see that you really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, he kissed me there! But that doesn't mean I'd really let him touch me. It was just a dance, different from making out with someone."

"Why do you care? It's not like we're exclusive. You said we could go out with whoever we want to."

Missy opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it up and you realized you had hit her with those words because her aggressive stance became defensive and then you two were silent for a moment.

"You know, you're right! We are nothing. You can fuck whoever you want to, that's none of my business!"

The hurt tone in her voice was audible even if she wanted to disguise it. Missy turned to the mirror removing a band-aid from the box, leaving it on the sink and then taking some paper to wipe the blood while you could see her hands shaking. She looked bewildered for a few seconds and then decided it was time to go, but you couldn't let her go away that easily, so you got in her way.

"Get out of my way!"

"No. We're not done here."

She chuckled.

"Is there anything else? I already understand that this conversation it's over."

"It's not over yet. It has not even begun! We need to talk."

"About what?" She said raising her hands. "About what, Joshua? There's nothing to talk about... "

"About us!"

You said cutting her off.

"There are no us!"

She said louder than you to shut you up.

"If there is no us, then tell me when was the last time you were with someone else?"

She was silent. You already knew the answer because her answer would be the same as yours if it were not for what had happened last night in that club.

"As you said it's none of your business!"

You sighed knowing you wouldn't getting anything from her if she keeps on with that stance.

"No one, isn't it?"

"It's none of your business, Matthews!"

She screamed as she turned her back on you, going more inside the bathroom and you found yourself following her.

"Me neither." She turned quickly ready to rub what had happened last night in "Except for yesterday, I've never been with anyone else. And I never wanted to, not truly wanted."

You saw her moving her head negatively before trying to get out of the bathroom again, but you stopped her again.

"I'm not done yet. We're not done yet! "She turned her back on you and you found yourself holding her for her to come back to you. "Look at me!" Missy stared at the floor, avoiding to look at you. Your hands went to her face cupping it so she had no choice that looks at you "Missy, look at me!" Her hazel eyes met yours. "Yes, I did kiss her and she was the only woman I've kissed since that night that we got together for the first time. Yes, I could go with her to some reserved place, but I didn't want to, not really and I realized it at that moment. And I know that you know why. I just as you don't want anyone else. All that I just want to know is how long we're going to pretend that we" you said pointing to both "don't exist, that we're not together, that we don't want the same thing?"

"I don't want you!"

She said walking away.

"Stop it, please!" You pulled her toward you and her hands went to your chest trying to pull you away "I know you want me. You came here when you could go anywhere else in the world just to spend your vacation with me. You're so jealous that you hate it."

"You have such a huge ego, huh!" she chuckled "Did ever crossed your mind that maybe I just wanted to spend some time in California in a cheaper way?"

You couldn't hold back your laughter.

"In my bed? Having sex with me?"

"I've had enough of this shit. I'm leaving now!"

"No! You're not going anywhere."

You held her again, trapping her body against the wall.

"If you don't let me go right now, I'll scream."

"I'll let you go after we are done talking. And then if you want it, I'm going to help you scream when we're done here."

You could see her cheeks quickly flushing, so Missy crossed her arms waiting for whatever you had to say.

"Missy, talk to me, be honest with me! Tell me what are you feeling."

"I don't like you!"

She said looking down at your chest which made you move your head negatively.

"You don't like me?" You grinned at her, looking so deeply at her eyes that you could see her getting serious. You dangerously came close to her, one of your hands went to her hair moving her head to the side so your mouth could get inches from the skin of her neck. In seconds, you watched her shivering when the warm of your breath came into contact with her sensitive skin. You slipped up your nose into her neck and watched her goosebump while you laid a kiss on her pulse point and you heard her gasp.

You pulled away enough to look into her eyes, watching them shut as she took a deep breath. Her hazel eyes were dark when she opened them meeting yours. She looked at your lips for a few seconds and you saw her leaning towards you, but she held back because she didn't want to give in to you and you found yourself shaking your head negatively. Your hands went to her face cupping it, and then you gently pressed your lips against hers. Her hands came to your hair as she increased the intensity of the kiss, your hands slowly slid around the curves of her body as hers went to your neck, tugging your hair in the way she knows you like.

You pulled away brutally and she looked at you confused, so you moved your head negatively when she tried to bring you back for one more kiss.

"So, do you like me or not? If you do we will keep on this, and we're going to make us official. If you don't like me" you showed her the door behind your shoulder "you can go and never come back for more so every time I see you I'll be polite and treat you well, but the door and the windows of my bedroom will be closed for you forever. So what will it be?"

Missy looked at the door and then at you.

"Okay then!"

She said walking towards the door.

"Missy, I'm serious!"

She stopped at the door and turned to look at you.

"I know you are and I've made my decision."

Then she left the bathroom, and at that moment it was as if the floor had opened on your feet. You'd been standing there for a while, trying to figure out what had happened right there. She was gone, she just left you and it hurts. It hurts so much because you thought you had known her, that she felt the same way about you, but you were so fucking wrong. Why had she done it with you if that's what you two had meant nothing for her?

You were so angry; so fucking angry that you irrationally punched the mirror in front of you. It broke into several small pieces, falling all over the floor of your bathroom and hitting you then. You stupidly had punched that so your brain could just focus on that physical pain as you saw your hand turning red instead of your feelings.

"What is going on?"

You heard her voice from far away, and then your eyes met hers as soon as she had shown up at the door. She was horrified, her eyes fell on your hand full of blood.

"What the fuck, Joshua!"

She said taking off her shirt to wrap your hand, but you pulled away as she came around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to pick up all the pieces in the living room when I heard the noise."

"You don't have to do that, you can go now."

"Go where?" She said she trying to come closer, but you pulled away again. "If you move again I'll kill you, Joshua Matthews!"

"Go back to New York."

"Why would I?"

She said putting her hands on her waist even more annoyed.

"Because you chose to go... Wait... Aren't you leaving? Aren't you leaving me?" You saw her moving her head showing you this isn't her intention "So I did it for nothing?"

You said pointing to the broken mirror and then saw her getting closer to you.

"You're an asshole, Matthews!" She said, hitting you with her shirt again and again "You're such an idiot! How could you? You could get seriously hurt. You dumbass!"

"It's your fault! How about really talk to other people?"

"Is it my fault? Is it my fault that you're a jerk? You asshole!"

"Stop it! Take it easy!" You said holding her hand. "I believe I've already hurt myself too much!"

"You fool! We have to go to a hospital, there's a lot of blood."

"It's not much." You pulled her for you with your good hand. "So I can call you my girlfriend? Huh?"

You left a light kiss on her mouth.

"I don't know. We have to go, Josh!"

She said without taking her eyes from your hurt hand.

"Why don't you know? It's yes or no."

"Riley said she doesn't want us going out with her uncle."

"Who cares about what she thinks? It's our life."

"She is my best friend!"

"She's my niece, and she should be happy with whoever I choose to be with, and right now, I chose you."

"Please, let's go! Look how much blood there is on the floor! Give me your hand."

She said holding your hand, wrapping her shirt around it then.

"Okay! But you're going to wear something. I don't want my girlfriend shirtless in a hospital lobby."

"It's obvious, you dumbass! Now, go to my car and I'll get something to wear quickly. Are your papers in the drawer next to the bed?"

"They are. Don't forget to get me a shirt too."

"Right!"

She said moving away carefully.

"Hey! If I die, I love you! "

Missy looked at you and you could see her holding a smile.

"You dumb!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for stopping by! Calm down that there are still more stories.**_

 _ **Have a great weekend or do yourself a great weekend!**_

 _ **Do you believe there is someone who has a crush on someone who by chance fate this someone has a crush on the other person?**_

 _ **I promise to try to focus this week.**_

 _ **See you!**_


End file.
